Love Hina Christmas Carols
by BigFics2
Summary: Just what the title says. A bunch of famous Christmas Carols with Love Hina themes!
1. Hina Bells!

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu and Tokyo Pop do.

WARNING: Contains some Naru bashing. Reader laugher is advised!

**HINA BELLS!**

Dashing through the snow!

Running for your life!

Cause you saw Shinobu

Naked one more time!

Run Keitaro Run!

Cause Naru's on your ass!

When she finally catches you

YOU'RE GONNA FLY!

Oh! Jingle Bells!

Naru smells!

Su had a plasma gun!

She pulled the trigger

And shot the manager!

He's not having fun!

Jingle Bells!

Naru Smells!

Motoko has drawn her sword!

She powered up her ki

And let her energy fly

And now Keitaro is gonna sore! HEY!

Author Note: My 1st songfic. Sorry it's so short, but hey Jingel Bells very long you know. Have a Merry Christmas Everyone!


	2. Kitsune the Drunken Tenant!

Cheryl # 2

**KITSUNE THE DRUNKEN TENANT**

(Rudolph the Red nosed Reindeer)

Kitsune the drunken Tenant

Had a very red face

And if you ever saw it! (saw it!)

You would know she was drunker then a skunk (And smelled like one!)

And all the other tenants

Would laugh at all her antics (Mostly Su)

That is until she flirts with Keitaro

Then Naru sends him into orbit! (Like a rocket!)

Then in one foggy hang-over

The other tenants called an intervention

They told Kitsune if she's not stop

They would evict her butt!

Now how the tenants love her

Because she agreed!

That was until the next day

When they found her secret stash!

Author Note: #2 I don't know how many of these I'm going to do.


	3. Seta's Commin to Town!

#3

**SETA'S COMMIN TO TOWN!**

**(Santa's Comming to Town)**

You'd better not delay!

You'd better cry out loud!

You'd better run for your life I'm telling you why!

Seta-sensei's coming to town!

He speed's through all the streets!

He crashes every 3 blocks!

You'd better find some cover fast!

Or else you're gonna be dead!

Oh! You'd better not delay!

You'd better cry out loud!

You'd better run for your life I'm telling you why!

Seta-sensei's coming to town!


	4. Fainting Spells

#4

**FAINTING SPELLS**

(Silver Bells and Winter Wonderland)

Fainting Spells (fainting spells)

Fainting Spells! (fainting spells!)

Mutsumi's anemia is acting up again!

Cer-plunk! (Cer-plunk)

Cer-plunk (Cer-plunk!)

That's the sound of her head hitting the floor!

There's panicked screams aren't you listenin!

Someone cries "Her soul's escaping!"

They shock her once or twice

Until she comes back alive

That's until her soul tries to escape again.

Author Note: Yeah I know this one seemed out of sink a bit but I couldn't figure out how to end either one so I just put them both together. Another thing. I will not be doing any religious Christmas Carols. I don't want to offend anyone.


	5. Su the Mad Scientist

**SU THE MAD SCIENTIST**

(Frosty the Snowman)

Su the mad scientist!

Has build yet another Mecha Tama!

With laser beam eyes

And a Nuclear core

And four missiles under each wing!

Su the mad scientist!

Tests it out on poor Keitaro!

She fries him to a crisp

Before she blows him up

Sending him to a whole new world of pain!

There must have been some extra kick

In the missiles that she fired!

For when they impacted against his head

He ended up looking like a blown tire!

Su the mad scientist!

Had a great time that day!

Her newest Mecha

Was such a big success

That she began work on the next model right away!

Su the mad scientist!

Wants to make the next model more powerful!

So she adds a few more lasers

And a 10 more missiles

And a flamethrower for good measure!

Tinkering in her lab!

With the welder in her hand

Flying here and there the sparks go everywhere

Saying stop me if you dare!

Getting the most dangerous parts form the USA

She was making the last adjustments.

And she only paused a moment when

Keitaro busted in and cried out STOP!

Su the mad scientist!

Ignored every word he said.

She picked up the remote

And he started to cry

As she pressed the fire button!

Boomaty Bam Bam!

Boomaty Bam Bam!

Watch the weapons fly!

Boomaty Bam Bam!

Boomaty Bam Bam!

Keitaro's is gonna fry!

Author Note: Yeah I know it's past Christmas but I'm still going to be doing two more after this one. I put more effort into this one as you can tell.


	6. Certian Samurai

**CERTAIN SAMURAI**

(White Christmas)

I'm dreaming of a certain Samurai.

One whose sword can slay demons

With the light making it glisten

and the Demons are hissing

Only to get a ki blast in the face.

I'm dreaming of a certain Samurai

One who hates men with all her will.

May your death be quick and painless

as you fall to this lovely mistress.

Only she will know how you'll die.

I'm dreaming of a certain Samurai

She hates a certain Manager

He runs away while screaming

Because she wants to remove the source of his semen.

She'll never let him get near any of the girls.

Author Note: Took me a while to come up with the lines for this one.


	7. Grandma Hina went and Drowned in the HS

**GRANDMA HINA WENT AND DROWNED IN THE HOTSPRINGS**

(Grandma Got Run over by a Reindeer)

Grandma Hina went and drowned in the Hot springs

Sometime late last night on Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as accidents

But as for me and Haruka we believe!

She'd been drinking too much sake

And we all asked her to go wash up

But she forgot where she left her soap

So she went and stepped on it and the rest is history

When we found her Christmas mornin'

At the scene of the accident

It looked at though she has slipped hit her head

on a rock that was just down below

Grandma Hina went and drowned in the Hot springs

Sometime late last night on Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as accidents

But as for me and Haruka we believe!

Now we're all so proud of Haruka

She's been taking this so well!

See her smoking a cigarette

Drinking sake, and playing cards with Kitsune!

It's not Christmas without Grandma Hina

All the tenants are dressed in red

And we just can help but wonder

Should we take a bath or install safety rails before we do!

Grandma Hina went and drowned in the Hot springs

Sometime late last night on Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as accidents

But as for me and Haruka we believe!

Now the goose is on the table

And the pudding made of pig

And a blue and white candle

That matches the color of Hina's dead face so well!

I've warned all my friends who are the tenants

Better watch out for themselves

They should never leave their soap lying around

Otherwise we could be slammed with too many medical bills.

Grandma Hina went and drowned in the Hot springs

Sometime late last night on Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as accidents

But as for me and Haruka we believe!

Author Note: I had a lot of fun doing this one. And I hope you had fun reading it!


	8. Deck Keitaro

**DECK KEITARO**

(Deck the Halls)

Deck Keitaro with Naru punches

OW OW OW OW OW! YEAH AH AH AH!

Tis the reason for seeing her naked

OW OW OW OW OW! YEAH AH AH AH!

Scream Keitaro while you go soreing!

OW OW OW OW OW! YEAH AH AH AH!

It's going to hurt a lot worse when you hit the gorund!

OW OW OW OW OW! YEAH AH AH AH!

Barely dodging 747s

OW OW OW OW OW! YEAH AH AH AH!

The pain only multiplies if you hit powerlines

OW OW OW OW OW! YEAH AH AH AH!

You finally make it back only to be hit again

OW OW OW OW OW! YEAH AH AH AH!

It's wonder how you're still living

OW OW OW OW OW! YEAH AH AH AH!

Oh Keitaro why do you put up with her?

OW OW OW OW OW! YEAH AH AH AH!

Don't you know that Shinobu's better for you!

OW OW OW OW OW! YEAH AH AH AH!


	9. O Shinobu!

**O SHINOBU**

(O Christmas Tree)

O Shinobu! O Shinobu!  
How sexy you are going to be!  
O Shinobu! O Shinobu!  
How sexy you are going to be!  
With big firm breasts and a sexy tush  
Your swaying hips with cause nose bleeds!  
O Shinobu! O Shinobu!  
How sexy you are going to be!

O Shinobu! O Shinobu!  
How hot you are going to look!  
O Shinobu! O Shinobu!  
How hot you are going to look  
Keitaro's going to regret ever choosing Naru  
With one look at you he'll turn and say I'm leaving you!  
O Shinobu! O Shinobu!  
How hot you are going to look!

O Shinobu! O Shinobu!  
All the girls are going to envy you!  
O Shinobu! O Shinobu!  
All the girls are going to envy you!  
You can win Miss Tokyo U  
And rivals to your cooking number few!  
O Shinobu! O Shinobu!  
All the girls are going to envy you!

O Shinobu! O Shinobu!  
You can get any man you want!  
O Shinobu! O Shinobu!  
You can get any man you want!  
But you only have eyes for Keitaro  
You're going make the men go through a lot of woes  
O Shinobu! O Shinobu!  
You can get any man you want!

Author Note: Happy New Year everyone! Just wanted to let you know this will be my last Christmas Carol this year until next Christmas. Enjoy 2007!


End file.
